happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Sight, Out of Mime/Trivia
Trivia *This is the only episode where Mime's name in the title of an episode doesn't represent time. Here it substitutes the word "mind". *This is one of the ten season 2 episodes with no quick shot moment in it. The other episodes are Happy Trails Pt. 2 Jumping the Shark, Class Act, ''The Way You Make Me Wheel'', Better Off Bread, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Stealing the Spotlight, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and Suck It Up. *This is the only episode to have Mime's name in the title and Mime dying in the same episode. *This is Mime and The Mole's first appearance since Happy Trails Pt. 1. *This is the first time The Mole has confused a character's head for produce, this will happen again with Disco Bear's head in Ipso Fatso. *This episode makes The Mole and Mime the 16th and 17th character to come back to life for another episode. *This is the only Halloween episode Giggles and Flaky survive in. *This is the first Season 2 episode that Nutty survives in. *This is one of the many episodes that take place entirely at night. The others are This Is Your Knife, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, Blind Date, Without a Hitch, Clause For Concern, No Time Like the Present, Going Out With a Bang, and Just Be Clause. *When Mime's head is cut off by Lumpy's scythe, he manages to gurgle something out of his mouth. This is the second time Mime has been able to produce a sound verbally. This happened previously in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and would later happen in Something Fishy and Keepin' it Reel. *One of the goofs from Keepin' it Reel was that when Mime got torn apart, his head turned into the Rudolph costume from this episode. This was mostly the animator's attempt to recycle animation. * This is one of three of The Mole's regular starring roles where he does not kill anyone. The others are Spare Me and Don't Yank My Chain. **Which he plays perfectly, as he cuts off Mime's head. *What appear to be ghosts of Generic Tree Friends appear numerous times in the background. For example, one appears on the left side of The Mole's house when Mime walks up to it and it is there until he rings the doorbell. *When Mime's head is being cut by The Mole, there is a picture of Lumpy in the background. *This is the first episode where a character uses crooked teeth when they die, however, they haven't used crooked teeth when they scream until later episodes. *Despite his high survival rate, this is the only Halloween episode that Flippy/Fliqpy survives. *The YouTube thumbnail for the HD version spoils Mime's death. *The pictures hanging in The Mole's house are all upside down, referencing his blind state and his inability to correctly place pictures. *This is the only Halloween Special to have one death in it. Cultural References *The title of the episode means that you'll soon forget people or things that are no longer visible or present. *The moral means to remain cheerful in difficult circumstances. *Mime was dressed as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Flaky and Cro-Marmot were Ghosts, Giggles was a Witch, Cub was Satan, Nutty's entire costume is just a birthday hat, and Lumpy was (fittingly) Death. Production Notes *Ellen Connell and Dana Belben both voiced Giggles in this episode. *The episode originally (as it appeared on the internet) began with Mime walking on-screen and approaching The Mole's house. On the Third Strike DVD, however, the creators began the episode by silently panning over the area to show various other characters doing their own Halloween related activities. Once the pan is finished, the episode continues as normal, with Mime walking on screen and the episode's music starting up. Since August 2008, the DVD version has been available on the official website and iTunes. **In the HD version, however, the panning sequence has organ music playing in the background rather than being silent. *According to the Follow the Yellow Rabbit feature on the Third Strike DVD, one of the animators drew pumpkins with his eyes closed to simulate blind carving. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia